


Embers [Podfic]

by electroniccollectiondonut, Vathara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara
Summary: Author summary:"Because anybody who could break into the North Pole has to have thought theft through better than that.... AU bit of "The Cave of Two Lovers".Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute"."I'm podficcing Theft Absolute and Embers. This is being done with full permission from the original author, Vathara. She deserves all the credit for this fantastic work.





	1. Theft Absolute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487249) by Vathara. 




	2. Embers Chapter One




End file.
